The Prank War
by Twin Cats
Summary: One sunny day, the Marios decide to do a Prank War, they divide into teams to see which team is better. Who will win, the Red Team or the Green Team? Rating may go up in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in the Mushroom Kingdom, the birds were singing, the people were as busy as ever...especially the Mario Bros. They were at a picnic, along with some of their friends, the princesses, the Warios, the Kongs, and of course, Yoshi and Birdo.

Mario was about to take a bite out of his sandwich, Luigi snickered to himself. Confused, Mario looked at his Younger Brother with an estranged look. "You OK, bro?" Luigi nodded, still snickering. Mario took a bite out of his sandwich, his mouth felt like it was on fire. "MAMA MIA!" He screamed as he ran into the fountain, Luigi suddenly bursted out, laughing. Everyone just stared at the plumbers. "You call that a prank?" Mario growled, "I've seen much better."

"Oh, and you can do better?" Daisy asked. Mario nodded, "Of course I can."

"I doubt he could," Diddy wispered to Donkey's ear. Mario glared angrily at the Kongs.

"OK, stop it!" Peach said, "We just need to calm down and-"

"I betcha Mario would be the better Pranker," Waluigi said, Wario rolled his eyes, "You can't just bet money, it's more important than life, itself!"

"That's it!" Mario said, "I am declaring a prank war!" Everyone looked confused, even Luigi. Mario cleared his throat, "There will be two teams, each team gets a point by pranking someone from the opposite team. Whichever team has the most point, win."

"Well, I guess we've got nothin' to lose," Daisy said. Luigi walked beside Mario, "I can't take you seriously when you're still in the fountain."

"Shut up," Mario growled, crawling out. His overalls were soaked. He cleared his throat, "As the older brother, I say I get the first pick." Luigi began to Mock him, like a child.

Everyone lined up, the people up for grabs were: Peach, Daisy, Wario, Waluigi, Donkey, Diddy, Yoshi, and Birdo.

Mario thought for a moment, he had to choose whoever he was willing to work with. "I pick Yoshi!"

"Yay!" Yoshi said, cheerfully, as he came to Mario's side. Luigi crossed his arms, thinking of the next person. "OK...I pick Daisy."

"Yahoo!" Daisy joyfully came to Luigi's side. It was Mario's turn. "I choose Peach and Birdo!"

"Yay," Peach said, happily, Birdo followed her. Luigi scowled at his older brother, "You can't choose two people at once!" he growled. Mario shrugged, "Yeah, well, I just did!"

"All right, fine," Luigi said, "Then I chose Donkey and Diddy." The Kongs came to Luigi's side without question, Diddy gave Luigi a high-five. There were two people left, Wario and Waluigi. The Marios weren't entirely friends with the Warios, especially how shady they were. Finally, Mario decided, "I pick Waluigi."

"But Waluigi doesn't wanna go," he complained. Mario smiled, "Just think of it as getting some revenge on Luigi. Plus we need you and your...uh...special skills."

"That makes thing better," Waluigi said. Wario shrugged, "I guess I'm with Luigi then." Daisy, Donkey and Diddy gave him dirty looks, Wario shook his head, "What? I didn't steal anything."

The two teams stared each other down, it was now Red vs. Green, friends against friends, rivals against rivals.

* * *

I just got really bored and typed this, there's nothing wrong with typing anything goofy, right?

Also, keep in mind that this isn't an interactive story, but I like suggestions. Just keep in mind that if you suggest something, I might not use it (and I'd rather try to come up with things, myself, anway)


	2. Chapter 2

It was the first day of the Prank War, the Red Team was in Peach's Castle, coming up with a plan. They were discussing which pranks to pull off.

"We could just give one of them a pie," Mario said, "And then the pie explopes in front of their faces. Would that be able to work?" Everyone shook their head.

"That's too easy, Yoshi said, we need to hit them with something harder."

"And that would be..." Birdo stared at Yoshi, the dinosaur blushed. "W-well, we could do a prank phone call."

"All right, it's obvious nobody can do a good prank," Waluigi said, taking out an air horn. "Peach, Can I use your phone?"

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Brother's house, Luigi was sitting back in his chair, Donkey and Diddy were playing a racing game, Wario was counting his money, and Daisy was sitting next to Luigi.

"Don't you think we should be doing something?" Daisy asked. "I mean, this is a Prank war, after all."

"Don't worry about it," Luigi said, "I'm pretty sure they can't get us."

The phone began to ring, Daisy looked at Donkey, "Could you get that?"

"Not right now, I'm almost at the finish line!" Donkey said, before realizing he fell off the track. Diddy laughed at him, "Tough luck, big guy!"

"Wario, could you get that?" Daisy asked. The fat man sighed, picking up the phone. "Hello?" He could hear snickering and shooshing on the other end.

"Hello?" A voice asked, it sounded like a darth vador voice, "You have one 10,000,000 coins!" Wario's eyes lit up from excitement, then he realized, "Wait a minute, why are you calling THIS place isn't this Mario's house?"

"uh-well-look, does it really matter? the voice asked. We just need you to ask a very simple question, then the money's yours."

"Alright," Wario said, he could still hear snickering. The person cleared their voice, "How old are you?"

"That's an easy one," Wario said, he tried to remember, "Let's see...17? 6? No, that's too young...22?"

Out of nowhere, there was a loud airhorn noise coming from the phone, Wario panicked and dropped it, the rest of the team looked at Wario. Luigi picked up the phone, he could hear everyone laughing. "Who is this?"

The airhorn noise came, again, Luigi quickly dropped the phone, his ear was hurting. "OK, now we come up with a plan..."

* * *

Red Team: 1

Green Team: 0

Originally, I was going to do 1 point person, but I figured I'd make things easy on my self.


	3. Chapter 3

It was the second day of the Prank War, Mario and Peach were happily walking along the park, the plumber had a feeling he would win this Prank War.

"I have a question," Peach said, "Don't you think you're being a little to mean to Luigi?"

Mario shrugged, "He started it, and besides, he'll never make it, not with his useless team."

"That's not very nice," Peach said, crossing her arms.

"MARIO!" a boy's voice screamed, Diddy came up from behind, he looked restless. "You gotta come quick, something bad's happenin' !"

"How do I know this isn't a failed attempt to prank us?" Mario asked, Diddy still looked stressed, "I-it's DK, he's gone mad!"

"And why should I believe you?" Mario asked. Diddy began to pull his arm, "C'mon, he's kidnapped someone, I think her name was...Polly? Paula?"

This was suddenly getting Mario's attention, "Would the lady's name be Pauline, by any chance?"

"That's it," Diddy said, joyfully, "Her name's Pauline."

"MAMA MIA!" Mario ran as fast as he could, Diddy and Peach ran right beside him, though Peach seemed a little annoyed. Mario looked down at the monkey, "Where are they?"

"They're in Toad Town, ya can't miss it!" Diddy said. Mario and Peach began to run faster.

* * *

Meanwhile, Donkey was sitting on top of one of the shops with Pauline, pounding his chest and howling. The Toads all looked up at the big ape, chatting to each other.

"What do you think he's up to?" one Toad asked.

"I dunno," a Toadette replied, "but he looks a little cranky..."

Mario came into town, he could see Donkey on one of the shops. He looked down at Diddy, "So, what should I do?"

"Ya know he'll throw barrels at 'cha," Diddy replied, "Don't worry, I'll keep the princess company."

"By the way, who's this Pauline person?" Peach asked, annoyed. Mario blushed, "Sh-she's nothing." He ran before he could Peach asked any more questions.

Mario climbed on to the shop Donkey was on. The ape began to throw barrels at him. Mario jumped over the barrels like they were nothing. "C'mon, your grandpa can do better!"

"You're jealous because I'm stronger than you!" Donkey commented, Mario became enraged, he jumped over Donkey's head and reached Pauline. Mario smiled, "It's OK, Pauline, you're safe now."

"Who's Pauline?" she asked, taking off her wig, revealing herself to be Daisy. Mario stared in shock. Donkey grabbed both Daisy and Mario and came down from the roof. "You didn't think I'd make this easy on ya, did ya?" Donkey asked. "And besides, I don't understand why you would want to embarrass yourself."

"Score one for the Green Team," Daisy said, smashing a pie in Mario's face. Everyone, couldn't help but laugh. Afterwards, he received a slap in the face by Princess Peach. "I hope you get what you deserve!" she yelled as she walked away. Mario glared at Diddy, who was rolling on the floor, laughing. "You little brat!"

"H-hey, I'm a monkey kid, you should know better then to trust me," he said as he continued to laugh.

* * *

Red Team: 1

Green Team: 1


	4. Chapter 4

It was the third day of the Prank war, the Mario Brothers were back at their house. Mario was in the shower. As for Luigi, he thought of a perfect prank, one Mario wouldn't forget.

The younger brother went into the kitchen and grabbed ceran wrap, he also looked in the fridge and grabbed a few sticks of butter. He went back upstairs and blocked the door with ceran wrap, creating an invisible "forcefield"

Afterwards, he grabbed one of the sticks and began to spread it across the floor, making sure he didn't slip. When he heard the shower stop, Luigi hid in his room, he felt something nudge him, it was his poulterpup. Luigi patted the dog's head, "Be quiet, boy."

Mario opened the door, wearing nothing but a towel. He walked right into the ceran wrap, "Mama mia..." Luigi began to laugh like a hyena, Mario shook his head as he tried to take the cerain wrap off. "Oldest trick in the book, bro."

After getting rid of the Cerain wrap, Mario began to walk into the hallway, slipping onto his butt while holding the towel. Luigi couldn't contain his laughter, anymore. Mario struggled to get up, but he continued slipping. FInally, the older brother crossed his arms in rage, he glared at the younger brother. "You're as bad as the rest of your team!"

"I'm sorry, bro. I couldn't help it!" Luigi said as he continued laughing.

* * *

Meanwhile, Daisy, Donkey, and Wario were creating a trap. Wario dug a massive whole, Daisy was gathering leaves and branched to cover the holes, and Donkey was placing fruit in front of the hole. Once the trap was done, the trio hid in one of the trees.

Yoshi was on his way to Mario's house. He couldnn't wait to come up with another prank, this war seemed like a lot of fun.

He spotted some fruit, Yoshi thought for a moment. _Maybe we can come up with something after I eat some breakfast..._

The dinosaur walked onto the trap without a second thought. He fell straight through thr pitfall trap. He could hear laughing, Donkey, Daisy, and Wario came out of the tree, "Looks like ya weren't prepared for that," Wario said as thr trio laughed. Yoshi grumbled, he used his long tongue to eat the fruit. _Jokes on them, I still got to eat it._

* * *

Waluigi was at the park, at least one person from the green team should be here. There were plenty of mushroom kids, here. He spotted something near the fountain, the tall man came up to the fountain and found what looked like Diddy's popguns.

Thinking fast, Waluigi took out all of the peanuts and threw them in the fountain. He then reached for his pockets and found some packaging peanuts. He loaded the popguns with the packaging peanuts,_ This'll teach ya not to mess with Waluigi..._

"Come on, show us what those guns can do!" a kid's voice sang.

Waluigi panicked. He placed the guns down and ran into the bushes. He saw Diddy and two other children come up to the fountain. Fortunately for Waluigi, Diddy wasn't as big as Donkey, so the monkey couldn't do anything even if he tried.

"All right, stand back!" Diddy yelled as he pointed his popgun at one of the trees, he pulled the trigger, but was shocked when he saw a packaging peanut come out of it, fluttering in the breeze. Diddy tried to shoot the trees, again, but only packaging peanuts, came out. He suddenly realized he was being watched by all of the mushroom children in the park, they began to laugh at the poor monkey, Diddy's face had turned red from embarrassment.

"Hey, Diddy!" one of the mushroom kids yelled, "I think I found where your peanuts went." Diddy looked in the fountain, he let out a low growl.

Waluigi was laughing in the bushes, Diddy's reaction was priceless, not to mention the humiliation.

Red Team: 2

Green Team: 4

"How did you guys get four?" Mario growled.

"that's because I pranked you twice," Luigi said, crossing his arms, "Once when you walked into ceran wrap and another time when you slipped in butter."

Mario grumbled, "You suck so much, bro..."


End file.
